


【带卡】如何治好六代目的性冷淡

by Nizhui_011



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizhui_011/pseuds/Nizhui_011
Summary: *	非典型ABO*	土A×卡O*	四战后回村土×六火卡*	同居情侣关系*	 渣车 慎点！





	【带卡】如何治好六代目的性冷淡

宇智波带土觉得卡卡西最近有点性冷淡，距离上一次做爱已经隔了一周了，这很不正常，他心想，热恋期的时候可是一天做三次，上个月也起码一周可以做三次，可是这次已经一周没碰过卡卡西的细嫩白肉了，带土心里很不满，非常不满，他回忆起上一次做爱的情景，两人喘着气息，紧紧相拥，带土舔着卡卡西的脖子终于射出时，卡卡西满脸通红，但很快把身体擦干净，然后把头压在柔软的枕头上背他睡去，刚刚还激烈呻吟的人怎么一下子就收起了欲念，呼吸也渐渐回归平稳。宇智波带土愣在原地，这结束得有点快了吧，干完还没有缠绵的后续，他开始怀疑人生。

 

就在上周带土还早早洗干净身子，等卡卡西进卧室准备睡觉的时候，带土搂住他脖子就是缠绵的亲吻，卡卡西连忙推开他不耐烦的说，我太累了，明天还要早起。可是小带土已经撑起了帐篷，哪有不操的道理，卡卡西指了指浴室然后倒头就睡。

 

这个世界是虚假的！

 

卡卡西那家伙不会是外面有人了吧？

 

不对，他被我标记了，不会和其他alpha做的。

 

可是他以前不是这样的！

 

这个世界果然是虚假的！！

 

我要治好那个赝品！！

 

 

过了几天大蛇丸实验室里来了一位稀客，螺旋在空中渐渐消失，来的人穿着上忍制服却给人独裁者的霸气。

 

“哦呀哦呀，是哪阵风把四战boss给请来了？”阴影里走出长发白衣的妖艳男人，不听声音分辨不清性别和年龄，他露出的笑容让人觉得阴森诡异。

 

“别打官腔了，大蛇丸，你能不能研制专门治疗Omega性冷淡的药？”

 

大蛇丸听后没有惊讶而是继续面露微笑：“这药要研制也不难，就是……”

 

“少不了你的好处的。”黑发男人说着比出五根手指。

 

“成交。”大蛇丸说完从衣兜里掏出一张纸让男人签下大名，“三天后过来取，保证给你一个千娇百媚的六代目。”

 

男人脑海里闪过满脸红润、娇喘中求着更深的卡卡西的画面，慌忙咳嗽一声收起脸上的红晕，消失在了漩涡里。

 

留在原地的大蛇丸心里乐开了花，没想到这四战boss这么好骗，真多亏了六代目自己还能额外赚一笔研究经费，既然六代目一直不肯拨款，那只好从他情人身上剥削咯。想罢便叫香菱取出药性更强的发情药。

 

三天以后带土如愿以偿拿到了梦寐以求的治疗药方，压抑已久的欲望终于可以爆发了。我就不信我治不好你了卡卡西。带土在大蛇丸面前憋了太久高冷模样，在神威里放松了肌肉脸上露出坏笑。

 

回去以后已经下午四点，他马上开始计划晚上要怎么行动。今天刚好自己掌厨，趁卡卡西不注意往食物下药，他肯定受不了强力药效双腿软过去，然后自己抱起他进卧室，扒下衣服，露出白白嫩嫩的肉体，手指插进潮湿的穴肉里……

 

真是完美的的计划！

 

宇智波带土满心得意，哼着小曲打开冰箱，从里面端出今天卡卡西做的红豆芋圆糖水，腹下一涨，赶紧跑去洗手间。

 

此时躲在暗中观察的帕克早就料到带土又在心怀鬼胎，神不知鬼不觉地把药全放进了糖水了，然后解除通灵术式。

 

然而还在为自己完美计划贺彩的宇智波带土毫无防备的喝下了那碗糖水，慵懒的坐在沙发上看起了电视。

 

时间一分一秒的过去，夕阳穿过落地窗洒进室内，带土感觉一阵闷热，起身拉起帘子，他不仅觉得热，还口渴，胸口浮动着搔痒，全身的血液奔腾，下身在凝聚着热流。他脱了上衣露出结实的胸膛，感受空调的冷风，身体却依然在不断升温……

 

 

卡卡西最近觉得自己的恋人宇智波带土性欲真的太强烈了，做爱次数太频繁，每做一次至少要射两次，他作为一个精6的人实在耗不起这般压榨，天天还有做不完的工作，难得节制了一周，身体比以前精神了许多，工作效率也提高了，刚好今天可以提前回家。他顺道买了带土爱吃的红豆糕，正准备掏钥匙的时候，一股浓重甜腻的信息素味道从门缝里飘出，卡卡西心里一震，带土不是上上周才发情期吗？他有不好的预感，急忙扭动钥匙，但等他推开房门的那一刻他后悔了，带土甜腻的信息素如潮汐直接涌出，令卡卡西不能动弹，面对如此强烈的alpha信息素，无论是哪个Omega都会立即陷入情欲之中，更何况门口站着的是被这个alpha标记过的Omega！卡卡西感觉到下身的液体弄湿了裤子，滑倒了脚掌边。

 

面前发情的alpha赤身裸着躺在床上，凌乱的被褥有几处弄湿的痕迹，带土一手抚摸着肿大的小人，一手抓着卡卡西的衣服，又是吻又是舔，双眼幻想着自己的恋人如何取悦自己，但是没有那个Omega的触碰他身体只会越来越难受，下面只会越来越痛。药效持续了一个小时，带土已经开始意识迷乱，这比以往发情期还要痛苦，他轻轻喊着Omega的名字，把恋人的面罩放在下面撸动着，仿佛他的气息就在帮忙舔舐那个巨物。

 

“卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西……”

 

带土不停唤着恋人的名字，眼睛里流出了难过的泪水。

 

卡卡西看着带土这副欲火焚身的模样有点惊讶，床上还到处散放着自己的衣服，残留的信息素被带土全部夺去吞噬。他蹲下来翻着抽屉找东西。

 

“你在干嘛？”带土问到，嗓音干涸发颤。

 

“找抑制剂。你提前发情了。”

 

“我裤子都脱了，你也不来帮我，垃圾你果然是赝品！”

 

“都怪你的狗惹的祸。”带土艰难的起了身，含住一口糖水，捏起卡卡西的下巴便送了进入，甜腻的汁液滑进了卡卡西口腔，嘴角还流出一滴。

 

“唔！？”

 

不管三七二十一，既然自家的Omega都回来了，就没有注射抑制剂的道理，带土直接抓着卡卡西的肩膀用力索吻，舌头疯狂的探寻对方的深处，手掌插进银发里往自己脸上扣，卡卡西这次是想挣脱也无力反抗了，带土的信息素浓郁而具有威慑性，此时的他变身成了只有自己才能带来满足的野兽。

 

太热烈的吻断了，两个人都大口呼吸着空气。卡卡西温柔地抚着带土的右半边的脸庞，手指间一阵灼热，在信息素面前认定他是野兽，但此刻带土眼里含着泪水，脸上留下泪痕，卡卡西只是心疼的吻了上去，轻声笑说：“最近是不是都欲求不满？”

 

卡卡西嘴角的痣再次勾得带土心痒痒的，他紧紧抱住卡卡西，用力啃咬脖子上的腺体，卡卡西一阵敏感瘫软在带土怀中，在爱人如此强烈的发情激素下自己早已忍受不了了，下面的液体喷涌而出。

 

“操我，带土。”

 

“会的，卡卡西，我会操哭你的。”

 

卡卡西深情望着带土的眼睛轻轻笑着，带土直接抱起卡卡西的小蛮腰扔到床上，扒下了身上所有衣物，俯下身舔那硬起来的粉色乳首。加上药效的缘故，卡卡西全身发热，在带土的舔舐下敏感得弓起了腰。

 

“还没开始操我就哭了，你这个哭包。”

 

“等下你就耍不了嘴皮子了，笨卡卡。“

 

卡卡西穴内已经渗出了液体无需再做润滑，带土下体也早已硬的发疼，小带土已经急不可耐尝一尝那柔软的肉穴，直接捅了进去。卡卡西疼的叫了一声，但很快随着带土得抽插和穴内液体的润滑，疼痛被快感覆盖。

 

带土抬高了卡卡西细白的双腿，深吻了上去，白色的皮肤很快留下红印，带土身体快速的抽动着，房间传来连绵不绝的呻吟。带土觉得还不够，用力将下面插进更深处，卡卡西轻吟一声，下面的肉穴更是迎合小带土的的闯入，不断涌出潮湿，啪嗒啪嗒的水声撩人难耐。

 

带土压下身子，两人的胸膛跟着汗液贴合摩擦，他顺着卡卡西在头顶伸长的手臂蜿蜒而上，紧紧十指相扣，鼻息轻喘，卡卡西白色的睫羽弄得带土脸发痒，但是看着那双欲乱情迷的勾人眼睛，带土下面动的越快了，几次顶到前列腺卡卡西忍不住在带土耳边嗷嗷叫起。

 

他要射了，疯狂的咬住脖子上的腺体，卡卡西的喘息变成即将喷薄的气泡，带土从洞口里拔出，两人同时射了出来，灼热的白液喷在了带土的胸膛，而带土的液体射在了卡卡西脸上，滚烫的液体滑落到红润的嘴里，被柔软的舌头卷入融化进唾液，看见这一幕带土下面又硬了，卡卡西抚摸那个依然精力旺盛的小带土，把刚射出来的白液舔个干净，然后整个含进了口中，灵活的舌头撩动着敏感的龟头。

 

“哈……卡卡西……“ 手指插进银发里，享受着被Omega取悦的快感。

 

硕大的阳物抵到卡卡西喉咙深处，拔出来时卡卡西诱人的嘴唇流出了白色的液体，带土猛地把卡卡西翻了个身，揉了揉那白花花的屁股，摸到下面一阵潮湿之后直接又捅了进去。

 

“唔……带土……“卡卡西叫声软绵绵的，此时已被快感淹没，眼角流出了泪水。

 

带土拍了拍那屁股，又温柔地揉了揉，洁白的部分已经晕染了几个红印，他用力推送着腰部，小带土屡次顶到卡卡西最敏感的深处，他环抱着卡卡西的细腰，舔着卡卡西脖子上的腺体，而跪在床上的卡卡西一边喘气一边颤抖，嘴里喃喃的叫着带土带土，不要停。

 

带土自然是不到高潮不会停下，甚至一直在飙速，Omega本能的生殖腔专门为alpha量身打造，带土简直受不了卡卡西边哭边求着自己操的模样，而他得身体又把自己取悦得如至天堂，他闭上眼仰头呻吟，紧致潮湿得穴肉咬得他欲飘欲仙，指尖不停撩弄卡卡西胸前粉色的肉点，终于在顶弄到生殖腔的时候射了出去，为了掩盖自己被爽翻发出叫声，在射的同时深深咬住卡卡西的腺体。

 

 

事后带土摆个大字舒舒服服躺在床上，一只手还搂着身边卡卡西的细腰，把这星期禁欲的分量全部倾泻而出，他不得不感叹这药效不仅治好了卡卡西的性冷淡，以后两人的性生活似乎更上一层楼了（？），大蛇丸研究了这么多东西，也就这个有点用处。他心想，脸上藏不住笑容。

 

而此时的卡卡西坐起身子，一手撑着自己发疼的腰，一手架在膝盖上，脸埋进了阴影里。

 

大蛇丸，我不会放过你的。他心里发出绝望的呼喊。

 

几百里开外的大蛇丸感到背后一股凉意，打了个喷嚏，手放在鼻子的位置，白色的长袖遮住了半张脸。在旁边做研究的香菱和水月齐刷刷回过头看着他，露出惊讶的神情，这大蛇丸大人是得罪了谁吗，八卦之心让两人面面相觑。

 

“哦呀，如果不想做这个研究，我还有更有趣的实验噢。”

 

大蛇丸脸上依然笑眯眯的，回应了两人的回视。

 

好奇之心就此打住。

 

至于六代目的性冷淡到底有没有治好，只能问他本人了。

 

Fin.


End file.
